


in this space with you

by akaeijis



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, High School AU, Jadeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaeijis/pseuds/akaeijis
Summary: “There’s a leaf in your hair,” She says. -BlueYellow
Relationships: Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green/Yellow (Pokemon Adventures), Leaf/Yellow (Pokemon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	in this space with you

The swishes and fwips of basketballs resound throughout the air.

Blue watches them on the side. Boys are fun to look at, she supposes, but it’s more fun that they look at her because she loves the attention. She loves the mind games, catching a boy's eye then moving on to the next corner. Then they blush to the tips of their ears and tell their friends and they look at her, and gosh is that fun.

Something even more fun, however, is watching Yellow.

Her hair is put up in a ponytail behind her, flying through the air as she dribbles the ball across the court and scores, right in front of the tallest guy on the other team. The way she’s so focused on what she wants, her easy way of talking with the best guys on the actual basketball team (Red and Green), there really is something about her.

Red high fives Yellow after her score against Green and gets them some water. Yellow gladly takes it, eyes scanning across the room until they meet Blue’s. She raises her hands and waves wildly, without any thought. Blue waves back in a gentler way as Yellow tells something to her team and jogs over to Blue.

“Did you see?” Yellow asks, her boyish grin spread across her face. She sits next to Blue, legs outstretched as she wipes some sweat off her forehead.

Blue takes the cloth and wipes it for her. “Yes, nice scoring against Green.”

“And the student surpasses the teacher.” Yellow doesn’t stop grinning. And that’s what Blue loves about her. “Are you doing anything right now?”

“Nope!” Blue smiles sweetly and brings Yellow down to her lap. Yellow’s head is in her lap, olive eyes gazing up at sweet blues. The skin is warm where they touch and the breeze from the outside helps cool them down. It feels as if it’s almost those two in the world. Blue pushes Yellow’s bangs off her face and Yellow preens under her touch.

When Yellow’s eyes open, staring at hers and she reaches out. One hand touches the front of Blue’s hair and the other grabs her hand. Cold hands meet warm hands. Yellow never reaches out to her first in public, Blue feels her face heat up, she swears her heart is bursting out of her skin.

“You have a leaf in your hair,” Yellow explains, showing the leaf.

“Oh.” Blue whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's short but i had this scene in my head and i couldn't get it out wwwww I've been thinking a lot abt pokespe lately and im working on this big monster fic rn based on the kanto kids and growing up - but i had to let this one out. been thinking about jock!yellow and blue and ahhhh!! they're so cute ;-;
> 
> twitter @akaeijis


End file.
